Christmas
by moonysmonthlyproblem
Summary: Christmas after the death of Fred, the way I see it. I wrote this at midnight one night on my ipod, and decided to put it up here, so sorry if it sucks. : rate and review, it helps me to be inspired and helps my self esteem :3


The nostalgia of Christmas was the reason for the pain in George's heart. Mum was trying hard to make it seem normal, like any other year, but the absence of the black licorice that only Fred would eat said everything. It had been six months since he had died, and even with this big gap of time, George still would not go near a mirror, and mum would look at George with pain in her eyes, unintentional, but still there. Ron and Ginny set the table, waiting for Harry and Hermione to come. George leaned back in his chair, and rubbed his temples. His father came and pulled a chair next to him. "How are son? Haven't seen you for a while." to this George replied with a nod.

He stood, "I'll be in the bathroom." Arthur Weasley looked at his son, and nodded. George left immediately, and closed the door quickly. He sat on the toilet seat, head in his hands, and cried hot tears. He sat like that for a minute, while past Christmas memories passed through his mind. Almost every memory had Fred's smiling face, except when he had once fell down the stairs running away from a previously pranked Percy. George ran his fingers through his ginger hair, stood, and splashed his face with water. When he grabbed the green towel with the mistletoe pattern, he stared into his face. The flame like red hair, kind brown eyes, all features him and his lost twin shared, but the tear streaks and the redness of his eyes, Fred never had. George grabbed the sink to hold himself up, the wrenching in his heart to over bearing. Eventually he fell and started sobbing into the floor. This, he thought, was quite ironic; him crying into the same place Fred was at the moment.

A minute passed and he stopped crying, he sat on the ground, slender arms around his legs, head on his knees. Staring at the wall. Thinking about the rest of the family, how they couldn't see him like this, or else everyone else would be sad. He got up and opened the door; no one except his mother looked his way. She must have noticed the tear streaks on his face, because the fake smile on her face vanished, and she looked back at the ham she was preparing. He went into the next room and sat next to Percy on the couch who was talking to Bill and Fleur. He stared at the tree, decorated with homemade ornaments. Percy asked him a question of some sorts, to which he simply agreed to. He had been blocking out the whole conversation. He touched the trees branch, and whilst touching it, a small ornament fell. He bent over the couch arm to retrieve it. He held it up seeing that it was a simple paper cutout of an angel, on the back it read Fred, 1984. George placed the angel Fred gently back on the tree and faced forward, toward Bill, who was avidly talking about the ministry with Percy. He paid attention to the conversation for about half an hour, never interrupting, just staring and listening. Until Hermione and Harry came; Ron and Ginny ran to the door, the two pairs snogged each other in greeting, until they walked into the room where the others were. Everyone said hello, merry Christmas.

The room fell into an awkward silence. Bill twirled his thumbs; Ron looked up at the ceiling. George still looked forward, not really caring. The silence was interrupted by Hermione, " I don't think I've heard this house so quite before." everyone giggled, except George, who knew the only reason it was quite was because Fred was gone. Tears were painfully attempting to escape his eyes, he looked at the floor, Fleur asked what Harry would like for Christmas, and he said anything but trouble would do. More merry giggles. She continued asking every person in the room, Ron said he already had it and looked at Hermione, she said a book, Ginny said a new broom, Percy said a job, and then they asked George. George lifted his head and said a new broom too. He slouched into the couch and tears streamed down his face, knowing that the one thing he wanted, more than himself, was irreplaceable, only to be seen in memories and photo's. No one looked at him for awhile, they were too caught up in their conversation, but Ginny caught a glimpse of him, and started to cry herself. He didn't notice until she sniffled. He turned to find every one looking from her to him. She ran to him and hugged him. They cried together for a while in each other's arms. He felt horrible, he was supposed to hold her and tell her everything was alright, not the other way around. He wasn't holding back anymore, the tears came and he sniffed and sobbed together with Ginny. It was silent except for their crying. Eventually Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came into the room, to find George and Ginny crying together, and everyone else crying silently. Arthur put his arm around Molly, as she was about to fall on the floor. It felt like the world had stopped for them to mourn the lost son, brother, prankster, friend, and other half.

Fred Weasley.


End file.
